Detention Drabble
by always krissy
Summary: Eddie and DB are in detention again. Random drabble. [EddieDB, Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off, G]


TITLE: Detention Drabble  
AUTHOR: always krissy  
DISCLAIMER: This movie belongs to Disney, not me. I don't claim to own it at all.  
PAIRING: Eddie/DB  
RATING: G  
ARCHIVE: Sideway Glances only 

  
"This bites and it's all _your_ fault." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, and bit back a clever retort. It was getting annoying to listen to DB's complaints. 'I can't believe this,' 'This is all your fault,' 'this sucks,' 'this bites,' and on and on and on. 

Was it _his_ fault that DB was such a jealous dork? No. Was it _his_ fault that DB had started the fight, which led to _another food fight_, which landed them in Saturday detention for a month? No. 

"Aren't you even going to defend yourself?! Don't be such a sissy, man." 

Eddie dropped the wooden scrub brush he held in his hand and it clattered loudly to the tiled ground. 

"I don't need to defend myself," Eddie said. And it was the truth. How was he to know that DB was going to go ballistic when Bridget asked him to the Prom? It wasn't like any of their non-close friends knew they were going out. Except Frankie and Hannah, but they were their best friends, and it was a given they'd know. Besides, Eddie had told Bridget 'no,' and she'd smiled, said 'okay,' and that was that. But DB was not going to let it slide that easily. 

"Yes, you do! Man, she asked you to the _Prom_, and you--" 

"And I _said no_. You were there. I said 'No, I'm sorry, but I can't.' And then it was dropped." Eddie fought back a sigh. He was sore, and tired, and extremely bored, and did not want to listen to his boyfriend have a hissy fit over something he said 'no' to. 

DB let out a loud breath of hot air. "It doesn't matter if you say 'no' when you still want to go with that person." DB was mad. He _knew_ Eddie wanted to go to the Prom, and that he liked Bridget (as a friend, or more, he was not certain about,) and DB had told him he wouldn't set foot in there at the over-priced dance (of course, he'd said it a whole lot differently than that.) 

"Well," Eddie shrugged, "I wouldn't even think about going with her if you'd just get off your high horse and come with me! We don't have to go together, but just so that we can see each other there is enough for me." 

DB made a disgusted face. "Why would I want to go to the Prom, anyway? There are better ways to spend our money then on one stupid night." 

"Maybe you're right," Eddie easily agreed, "but we'll have the memories of it." Eddie knew it wouldn't help his cause if he said exactly why he wanted to go to the prom. Mrs. Hadley was having a small get together before the dance with a catered French meal. It was their big send-off, as she called it, to her senior students. 

"Of what?!" DB folded his arms across his chest, and sat back with a huff. He wasn't going to back down on this topic. Ever. 

Eddie fought another sigh, and shrugged again, "Nothing, I guess." He picked up his brush and began scraping furiously against the ground with it. Dried on potatoes and gravy. Yuck. 

There was a long silence. 

That went on and on and on. 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" 

"Yeah," Eddie nodded and continued to scrub. 

"I...just..." 

"You're a jealous dork; I get that. It's okay." 

"I... WHAT!" DB's nose wrinkled with disgust, "NO! I just don't know when to back off an issue, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not jealous." There was a beat of silence, "Should I be?" 

Eddie looked up in shock and then smiled winningly. "No, you shouldn't be, and yes, you do frequently get jealous. But it's cute. ...Sometimes." 

DB threw his scrub brush across the room and they both watched it sail across the floor. "I DON'T get jealous. Geez." When Eddie opened his mouth to comment, DB smiled sarcastically at him, which made him pause uncertainly. "That was a hint, you dweeb, that you once again missed. Forget cleaning and get over here!" 

Eddie was suddenly glad that DB was the master of distractions. 

Very, very glad. 


End file.
